leftbehindkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters
Shelly Brown - First Appearance: Book #1 Vicki's best friend who lived in the same trailer park with her. She was babysitting during the Rapture and the two children vanished as she was holding them. This frightened Shelly, and she was reclusive for a long time until Vicki helped her become a believer after she tried to commit suicide by overdosing on sleeping pills. Shelly was a believer in Christ and one of the first unoriginal members of the Young Tribulation Force. She later fell deeply in love with Conrad. *Mark Eisman- First Appearance: Book #5 An incoming senior at the time of the Rapture who met Judd and Vicki at Nicolae High. After graduation he joined the militia in the uprising against Carpathia (led by former United States President Gerald Fitzhugh), but after World War III, Mark permanently joined the Young Trib Force. He was also one of the first unoriginal members and was influential in the making of an online newspaper that was originally printed and handed out at Nicolae High that was aptly entitled The Underground. He was decapitated about a half a year before the Glorious Appearing for refusing the mark of the beast. *'John Preston'- First Appearance: Book #5 Mark's cousin who also met Judd and Vicki at Nicolae High. After graduation, he attended engineering college until he was forced by the GC to work for them. He worked on the GC ship Peacekeeper 1 until the meteor—the second Trumpet Judgement—killed almost everyone on board. The exceptions were those in a submarine, including Carl Menninger, a young man who was a friend of John's and a later believer. *'Conrad Graham'- First Appearance: Book #11 A Global Community Morale Monitor until he met Lionel, who had amnesia as a result of a blow to the head from the Wrath of the Lamb. Lionel, upon regaining his memory, convinced him that Jesus was God, and Conrad became a believer in Christ and member of the Young Tribulation Force. He fell in love with Shelly. He was with Shelly at the Glorious Appearing. *'Janie McCanyon'- First Appearance: Book #7 Janie was skeptical in the beginning and was placed in North Side Detention Center where she met Vicki. Janie was later adopted by Bruce Barnes, but she was sent back to the detention center. She met the group later in their hideout at the schoolhouse in Illinois and kept on traveling with them, though she spent the whole time complaining about it all. Though she still supported Carpathia, she at last became a believer after hearing Vicki talking with a Global Community Morale Monitor, Marjorie Amhearst. Janie became a believer and a member of the Young Tribulation Force, and was one of the many Young Tibulation Force members to make it to the Glorious Appearing. *Melinda Bentley- First Appearance: Book #13 Former Global Community supporter and was a very strict Morale Monitor. She was taken in by the Young Tribulation Force at the schoolhouse when her partner Felicia died because she drank water that had been poisoned by Wormwood. She was stung by the locusts and was unsure of becoming a believer, but finally made the decision to become a believer in Jesus. She was alive at the Glorious Appearing. *Carl Meninger- First Appearance: Book #16 Worked for the Global Community. He was on Peacekeeper 1 with John Preston. John gave his life for Carl when he gave Carl his place on the escape submarine. Because at the point he wasn't a believer. Carl set out to find John's cousin, Mark, who helped him become a believer seconds before the locusts attacked him. Vicki taught him all he needed to know about the Bible, then he went back to the GC to work on the inside and help the Young Tribulation Force. Carl also helped the kids show thousands around the world see the truth through Vicki's broadcast at Z-Van's concert. He was alive at the Glorious Appearing. *"Natalie" Bishop- First Appearance: Book #24 A Global Community Morale Monitor and believer in Christ. She met Vicki at a presentation of Global Community schools and help her escape the GC. From then on until Book 29, she was the Young Tribulation Force's link inside the GC. She helped many membres of the Young Trib Force, as well as Co-ops, escape from GC clutches. Finally she was caught and was executed by the guillotine for refusing to take the Mark of the Beast. *Samuel "Sam" Goldberg- First Appearance: Book #8 Friend of Judd and Lionel in Israel and a believer in Christ. Sam's father worked for the Global Community, and attempted to use Sam as bait to catch Lionel and Judd several times before Sam left Israel with them. Sam also fell in love with a much older girl in Petra named Naomi, but she did not feel the same way for him. He was one of the Many Young Tribulation Force members to make it to the Glorious Appearing of Christ. *Nada Ameer- First Appearance: Book #18 Also a friend of Judd and Lionel in Israel. Judd and Lionel stayed at her house for much of their stay in Israel.she was shot and illed while trying to save Mr.Stein from a GC guard. *Chang Wong- First Appearance: Book #28 A Chinese American teenage boy who met Judd and Lionel by asking for help on the Underground website. His father was pressuring him to work for the GC, but he felt he could not because he was a Christian. His father knocked him out with a drug and had the Mark of the Beast put on him, but he did not choose it, so in the end it was prayed off of him by the elders in Petra. This was an event that puzzled many. Believers could still see the mark of the true believer on him while Carpathia's mark was on him as well. He fell in love with Naomi Tiberias but they decided to postpone marriage until the Millennium. *Charlie Atkins- First Appearance: Book #13 A young boy who did not know what happened when the Rapture occurred. He met Vicki at the shelter that had survived the Wrath of the Lamb earthquake and helped Vicki carry Ryan's body. He met the other members of the Young Tribulation Force and wondered what the mark of the believer was that the others were talking about. He became a believer in Christ and a member of the Young Tribulation Force after mysteriously escaping the demon locusts. Charlie made it to the Glorious Appearing. *Darrion Stahley- First Appearance: Book #9 Became a Christian after talking with Ryan while they were being held hostage by two men who wanted a ransom from Darrion's father. Her father was killed by the captors, and Darrion and her mother were taken in by the Young Tribulation Force. They used her family's cabin in Wisconsin as a hideout from the GC before it was burned down. Darrion made it to the Glorious Appearing. *Tanya Spivey -'First Appearance: Book #32' Daughter of Mountain Militia leader, Cyrus Spivey. While being held by the Mountain Militia leader, Vicki convinced Tanya, her brother Ty, and a few others in the group that Jesus, rather than the good works that Cyrus urged them to do, would allow a person entrance into heaven. Tanya became a Christian,and made it to the Glorious Appearing. *Chaya Stein- First Appearance: Book #7 Mr. Stein's Jewish American daughter, who was the first in their family to become a believer. Because of this her parents disowned her and told everyone that she died. She led her mother to Jesus right before she died, and helped Vicki escape her parents' house when they took her in as a foster child. Chaya is killed in the Wrath of the Lamb Earthquake while trying to convince her father that Jesus is God. She was also a member of the Young Tribulation Force.